


You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours.

by wildheartx



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: Between school and baseball, Chris is always stressed. But Rick finds a solution that works for them both.





	You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours.

“God, I fuckin’ hate calculus! I'll be glad when I'm done with this shit.”, Chris grumbles, looking over countless sheets of notes. With finals just around the corner, obviously studying was of top priority.

“Why not take a break? I could think of something you could do to distract yourself.”, Rick teases and Chris just chuckles, shaking his head.

“As tempting as that offer is, I really do need to study though.”, he tells his boyfriend before turning his attention back to his notes. Suddenly an idea pops into Rick's head as he walks over the bed and sits in Chris’s lap, which obviously gets his attention.

“Ricky…”, Chris starts, voice taking on a wary tone. “I thought I told you that I need to study.”

Rick grins as his fingers trail down Chris's bicep. “Chris, c'mon. Live a little. Study later. In the meantime, let me put my mouth to good use.”

Chris bites his lip to stifle a moan and can already feel himself start to get hard at Rick's words. And that's all Rick needs before he's slipping a hand in Chris's boxers, starting to jerk him off.

“Ricky, please. I need to study.”, Chris says, although at this point his voice doesn't sound very convincing. Chuckling, Rick won't let up and instead leans in to capture Chris's lips in a kiss while continuing to work his hand on the elder male's dick.

Eventually though, Rick does stop the movement of his hand which draws an embarrassingly loud whine to escape Chris's lips. “What's a matter, hm? Looks like you need some help there.”, Rick teases, gesturing to the very obvious erection in his boxers.

Pulling Rick in the by collar, Chris smashes their lips together. “Well, you did offer your mouth, so how about you get on your knees for me?”

That's all it takes before Rick is on his knees and pulling his boxers down, wasting no time in taking Chris's cock into his mouth.

“Oh fuck, just like that baby.”, Chris praises, tangling a hand in Rick's hair. By this point, it shouldn't be surprising how good Rick is with his mouth but God, every time feels better than the last.

Moving his hand to the back of Rick's head, Chris starts to rock his hips forward as he fucks his face. “God, look at you taking my dick so well. My little slut.”, he murmurs and hears the unmistakable moan that escapes Rick's mouth at his words.

“Mm, you like that. Don't you, baby? When I use you like this.”, Chris teases him but is soon at a loss for words when Rick takes all of his cock down his throat.

“Fuck…”, he breathes out, feeling that familiar sensation of desire start to coil in his stomach. And in that moment, all of the stress Chris feels fades away. It's just Rick and how good his mouth feels on his cock.

Gripping his head once again, Chris goes back to fucking Rick's face and loves the way his eyes are all glazed over as he looks up through wet lashes, cheeks and chin dripping with saliva.

“Ricky, I'm close…”, he warns, the tension starting to build to an overwhelming place. But those words don't seem to bother Rick. If anything, they further motivate him. There's no better feeling than to see Chris come undone, to know that he did this to him.

A few moments later, Chris is cursing as he comes and Rick is ready to take everything he has to offer. Coming back up, Rick pulls him into a kiss and shares what he didn't swallow.

“So...how was that?”, Rick asks, giving Chris a grin. Chris just chuckles, shaking his head. “Amazing, as usual. You really were blessed with a great mouth, baby.”, he murmurs which causes Rick to laugh in turn.

Once they're lying in bed, Chris's hand wraps around Rick's dick, causing him to gasp. “Chris, it's fine. You really don't have to.”

But Chris cuts him off with a kiss and turns his attention to getting his boyfriend off. God, he wanted to make Rick feel as good as he did right now. And especially with how hard he is already, it doesn't take long for Chris to get him off and Rick is panting, gasping as he comes over Chris's fingers.

After wiping them off with his shirt, Chris pulls Rick in to his side. “Shouldn't you get back to studying?”, Rick teases, which causes him to chuckle in response.

“In a bit. Right now, though? I need a nap. And when I get up, I'll be ready for more.”, Chris replies, giving Rick a wink before pulling them down to sleep.


End file.
